Your Sister
by Aubrey Stark
Summary: Violet Harmon had to move across country with her mother, father, and sister, Juniper Harmon. Tate instantly falls for Violet, and Violet for Tate, but what will become of them when Juniper develops her own love for Tate? What will happen when Violet falls pregnant with Tate's child?(Violate Story, Kind of AN, Harsh Language and Sexual Content.)


Violet sat quietly staring out the window as the scenery flew by in a blur. Beside her, her sister Juniper chirped happily with her mother and father in the front seat. Violet hated this move, she was fine back in Boston. My father just had to have that affair with Hayden, didn't he? She thought to her self.

She overhears Juniper say something about having a creepy house, "So we're the Addams Family now?" She inquires.

"Violet..." Her father grumbles.

"I'm glad we named you Violet, opposed to our second choice." Vivien says.

"Which was?" Juniper asks, earning a glare from Violet.

"Sunshine," Ben says with a sly smile.

Even Violet's bitter mood can't suppress the small smirk that reaches her mouth at the ironic remark.

* * *

><p>Violet steps out of the car last, the rest of the family already inside the spooky house. She stares at the house, only muttering a small curse under her breath, until entering the house herself.<p>

As soon as she entered, she hears Juniper declare she has found her room, so she figured she would go and find her own room. She walks up the stairs slowly, drinking in the beautiful house. Something in the back of her mind whispered to her that the house shouldn't have been updated, that it was a timeless beauty, that it need to be in its original state. She comes to the hallway, and goes to the very end. At the end of the hallway there was a room with tall arches which she was attracted to. There was an iron bed frame against the back wall, covering a useless for and partially covering a window. There was a large balcony window that she loved, she sat on it momentarily and allowed her legs to dangle out over. She turns, after returning into the room from the window to see an old mahogany desk with a chalk board over it. She also saw short shelves on one wall that she noted would be good for storing her CD and record collection.

She smiled at her new room, she loved it. She poked her head out of the door and hollered down to her parents that she had found her room, she glanced around quickly before pulling out her box of razors and found a loose floor board to hide them under. She then pulled out her rug from their old house and covered the floor with it, just to make sure that her mother, father, or loud ass mouthed sister could find them.

Violet unpacked all of her things, at times slowly, to reminisce at some of the old oddities or photos she came across of when her family was happy, and at other times extremely quickly, just wanting to get it over with.

* * *

><p>That night her whole family sat in the living room, watching some old movie that Vivien insisted would help the sisters bond. Violet glared at Juniper and became increasingly jealous of her older sister. Violet had a dull gross brown hair that she let hang to her hips, as to where Juniper had the blondest hair, cropped at her shoulders. Violet was stuck with gross brown eyes, while Juniper got the stunning sparkling blue eyes. Violet had the tiny figure and willowy limbs, and Juniper got the long shapely legs and the curve of her hips that made all the guys stare. Not to mention her boobs.<p>

Violet thought that might be what she envied the most, her sister was blessed with a bust, while poor Violet had slightly protruding globes. The one thing that Violet did have that could maybe compare to her sisters, was her ass. For such a small figure , Violet was pleased with how her butt looked.

The last thing that Violet envied of Juniper, was her beauty. Juniper wasn't a natural beauty, like- oblivious to her own stunning appearance- Violet was, but with all the make up she had caked on 24/7 you'd never be able to tell. Violet thought her nose and eyes were too big, and her ears were to small, lips too pouty. Violet found her own flaws in everything.

"Are you just going to sit around and stare at me all night, freak?" Juniper's shriek of a voice cut Violet out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at Hallie," Violet lies, pointing at the small dog.

"What ever, freak show."

Juniper gets up and walks away, as Violet follows her with her glares. Violet stands herself, hearing Vivien sighing at the failed movie night, and goes to take a bath.

She walks up stairs into the nearest bathroom to her room, taking her favorite towel. She strips down and looks at herself in the mirror, cursing under her breath at herself.

_You have a _great_ body, don't think those mean things about yourself, _She hears whispered in her ear. She jumps and yelps slightly, grabbing her towel to cover herself, she decides to forget the bath and go straight to bed. Once in her room she decided the whisper was her self conscience, trying to give herself some confidence. She droops the towel over a chair and pulls a torn nirvana shirt out of her closet. She goes over to her bed and lies down, pulling her thin sheet over her bare legs.

She really was NOT happy with this move.


End file.
